Beyond the Memories
by Nighthawk88
Summary: There are some things that simply can't be taken away.


**Title: **Beyond the Memories

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Myka/H.G. (Emily)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of its characters... unfortunately for me.

**Spoilers: **Emily Lake

**Summary:** There are some things that simply can't be taken away.

* * *

There were a lot of things Emily Lake didn't know.

She didn't know anything about what her life had been like before she woke in a room with a man, Dr. Kosan. He had said that the accident had caused a loss in her memory that it was possible she would never regain. He hadn't been able to tell her much beyond that.

She didn't know who she had been before. Had she always liked those things that she did now? Had her dislikes been the same? What kind of person had she been? Had she left someone behind? Was there someone, somewhere that had wondered what had happened to her? Did someone mourn her as lost?

She didn't know if she would ever find the answers to any of her questions. Dr. Kosan had said that she shouldn't try to force herself to remember; if it would happen, it would in its own time. Putting her mind under the stress of trying too hard could make it worse, he had told her.

Still, she hadn't been able to keep from wondering.

With Dr. Kosan's help, she had started building a new life, trying to rid herself of that sense of impending loss. She became a school teacher. Her newly discovered love for literature had attracted students to her classes. They appeared to be inspired by her enthusiasm for her subject, and she in turn had been inspired by their eagerness to learn. Dickens, another suggestion of the Doctor's, had given her a focus outside of her work - a way to distract herself from the questions that plagued her in those moments of quiet.

She had become used to the fact that there were things she didn't know. Eventually, she had even become used to the idea that she might never regain her lost memories, her lost life. She had thrown herself completely into the new life she was trying to build for herself - into becoming Emily Lake.

She liked to think that she'd succeeded.

She didn't know what to make of the woman who'd cautiously stepped into her classroom. The woman who called her 'Helena'. The woman who had seemed to recognize her. The woman who had sparked the hope that maybe some of her questions might be answered. The woman who had dashed that hope moments later when she'd claimed a case of identity theft was the cause of that supposed recognition.

She didn't know why she'd felt physically ill as that brief flash of pain and loss had appeared in the other woman's eyes.

She didn't know why she'd caught the woman, Agent Myka Bering, watching her several times on the way to her apartment.

She didn't know why the strained attempt at a smile had put her at ease even as they followed Agent Lattimer into her apartment.

She didn't know why Agent Bering had that look of horrified disgust the moment she'd picked up Dickens.

She didn't know why anyone would be after her - a school teacher. She wondered if there was something in that forgotten past that had warranted the attention; she couldn't understand why, if that was the case, they'd still be after her - unless they thought the memory loss was faked.

She didn't know why she'd followed Agent Bering without hesitation as the woman hurried her out of the apartment.

She suddenly knew in that instant when Myka grabbed her hand, making sure she stayed close, that she'd forgotten something more important than simple memories. She _had_ left someone behind. Someone who had wondered what had happened to her. Someone who had mourned her if that pained look was any indication.

The simple touch had felt familiar. More than that it felt right - filling her with a sense of completeness that she hadn't felt since she'd first woken up.

Emily Lake couldn't remember Myka, but somehow she _knew_ her.

Myka tugged on her wrist, pulling her back to the moment.

She knew now wasn't the right time for it, but once this was over... To hell with Dr. Kosan's advice; she was going to find a way to remember everything.

**End.**


End file.
